Motion sensing home video game systems have become one of the more popular types of video game systems. The Nintendo Wii is one of the first and most well-known versions of a motion-sensing system. The Wii uses a wireless motion-sensing video game controller, referred to as a Wii Remote, which includes a two-axis accelerometer to detect pitch and yaw orientation, and acceleration of the Wii Remote. Nintendo has also developed the Wii MotionPlus expansion device, which is used in conjunction with the Wii Remote to detect roll. The Wii MotionPlus device uses a tuning fork gyroscope to provide for more accurate motion sensing compared to the Wii Remote alone.
For some video games, the dimensions of the video game controller may limit the realism that is experienced during game play. For example, the Wii Remote is generally rectangular shaped and measures only about 150 mm (about 6 inches) long and about 36 mm (about 1.4 inches) wide, so that certain types of games, for example driving games, may not feel realistic using the Wii Remote alone. For these game types, it may be desirable to provide an accessory that interacts with the video game controller to enhance realism of the gaming experience. For example, for driving games, an accessory resembling a steering wheel may be provided that receives the video game controller to enhance the user's experience.